Lynnette Mettey
Lynnette Mettey (born 1943) is an actress who would appear in several films and television shows, such as Columbo, The Doris Day Show, Hawaii Five-O, Harry O, M*A*S*H, Cannon, Special Delivery, Trapper John, M.D., Batman: The Animated Series and Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man. She also appeared in several episodes of Qunicy, M.E. as Quincy's girlfriend, Lee, as well as several commercials. She would also appear in an episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * Liberty & Bash (1990) * Favorite Son (1988) (TV mini-series) (as Lynette Mettey) * Earth Star Voyager (1988) (TV mini-series) * Sunday Drive (1986) (TV) * Silence of the Heart (1984) (TV) (uncredited) * Terror at Alcatraz (1982) (TV) * The Ordeal of Bill Carney (1981) (TV) * Starting Fresh (1979) (TV) * Alex Haley's the Moneychangers (1976) (TV mini-series) * Special Delivery (1976) (uncredited) * Heat of Anger (1972) (TV) * Columbo: Murder by the Book (1971) (TV) (as Lynette Mettey) Most Notable TV Guest Appearances * Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "Aged Heat" (episode # 3.14) 27 April 1996 * Batman: The Animated Series playing "Assistant D.A. Janet Van Dorn" (voice) (as Lynnette Mettey) in episode: "Shadow of the Bat: Part 1" (episode # 2.1) 13 September 1993 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Ginnie Cranfield" in episode: "Bad Breaks" (episode # 6.16) 24 February 1985 * Simon & Simon playing "Police Chief Mary Louise Drinkman" in episode: "Our Fair City" (episode # 4.10) 29 November 1984 * Simon & Simon playing "Joan Klein" in episode: "The List" (episode # 2.18) 17 February 1983 * Simon & Simon playing "Mrs. Jean Edmonds" in episode: "Double Entry" (episode # 1.11) 2 March 1982 * Fitz and Bones playing "Lieutenant Rosie Cochran" in episode: "Episode #1.1" (episode # 1.1) 24 October 1981 * Barnaby Jones playing "Leslie Jessup" in episode: "False Witness" (episode # 8.9) 29 November 1979 * Barnaby Jones playing "Sally Delphine" in episode: "The Marathon Murders" (episode # 5.16) 17 February 1977 * Qunicy, M.E. playing "Lee" (as Lynnette Mettey) in episode: "...The Thigh Bone's Connected to the Knee Bone..." (episode # 2.3) 11 February 1977 * Qunicy, M.E. playing "Lee" in episode: "Snake Eyes: Part 2" (episode # 2.2) 4 February 1977 * Qunicy, M.E. playing "Lee" in episode: "Snake Eyes: Part 1" (episode # 2.1) 4 February 1977 * Qunicy, M.E. playing "Lee" in episode: "Hot Ice, Cold Hearts" (episode # 1.4) 2 January 1977 * Qunicy, M.E. playing "Lee" in episode: "A Star Is Dead" (episode # 1.3) 28 November 1976 * Qunicy, M.E. playing "Lee" in episode: "Who's Who in Neverland" (episode # 1.2) 10 October 1976 * Qunicy, M.E. playing "Lee" in episode: "Go Fight City Hall -To the Death!" (episode # 1.1) 3 October 1976 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Ellen Matthews" in episode: "Judgment Day" (episode # 4.19) 19 February 1976 * M*A*S*H playing "Nurse Able" in episode: "Some 38th Parallels" (episode # 4.19) 20 January 1976 * Cannon playing "Doris Grady" in episode: "The Deadly Conspirary" (episode # 5.2) 17 September 1975 * Harry O playing "Barbara Manush" in episode: "Lester" (episode # 1.20) 20 February 1975 * The Rockford Files playing "Carol Thorne" in episode: "In Pursuit of Carol Thorne" (episode # 1.10) 8 November 1974 * Kojak playing "Sergeant Doris Holloway" in episode: "Nursemaid" (episode # 2.7) 20 October 1974 * M*A*S*H playing "Nurse Baker" (as Lynnette Mettey) in episode: "The General Flipped at Dawn" (episode # 3.1) 10 September 1974 * Banacek playing "Emily Parker" (as Lynnette Mettey) in episode: "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" (episode # 2.8) 12 March 1974 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Cindy Imale" in episode: "One Born Every Minute" (episode # 6.17) 8 January 1974 * M*A*S*H playing "Nurse Sheila Anderson" (as Lynnette Mettey) in episode: "Carry On, Hawkeye" (episode # 2.11) 24 November 1973 * Love Story playing "Peggy Gallagher" in episode: "The Soft, Kind Brush" (episode # 1.6) 21 November 1973 * Kojak playing "Officer Joannie Garretty" in episode: "Knockover" (episode # 1.4) 14 November 1973 * M*A*S*H playing "Lt. Nancy Griffin" (as Lynnette Mettey) in episode: "Ceasefire" (episode # 1.23) 18 March 1973 * M*A*S*H playing "Lt. Nancy Griffin" (as Lynnette Mettey) in episode: "Sticky Wicket" (episode # 1.21) 4 March 1973 * M*A*S*H playing "Lt. Nancy Griffin" (as Lynnette Mettey) in episode: "Sometimes You Hear the Bullet" (episode # 1.17) 28 January 1973 * Cannon playing "Laura Corey" in episode: "Hear No Evil" (episode # 2.11) 29 November 1972 * The Bold Ones: The New Doctors playing "Dee Merlino" in episode: "Discovery at Fourteen" (episode # 3.11) 5 March 1972 * The Jimmy Stewart Show playing "Joyce Cone" in episode: "Price Is Right" (episode # 1.21) 13 February 1972 * Cannon playing "Waitress" in episode: "The Island Caper" (episode # 1.19) 8 February 1972 * Marcus Welby, M.D. playing "Sue Marshall" (as Lynnette Mettey) in episode: "Is It So Soon That I Am Done for - I Wonder What I Was Begun For?" (episode # 3.20) 8 February 1972 * Ironside playing "Vera" in episode: "The Professionals" (episode # 5.3) 28 September 1971 * The Doris Day Show playing "Dolly" in episode: "Mr. and Mrs. Rsffles" (episode # 4.2) 20 September 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Fraulein Hibbler" in episode: "Klink for the Defense" (episode # 6.19) 7 February 1971 * The F.B.I. playing "Marian" in episode: "Eye of the Neddle" (episode # 6.18) 24 January 1971 External links * Wikipedia bio * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Lynnette Mettey at the Internet Movie Database Mettey, LynetteMettey, LynetteMettey, LynetteMettey, LynetteMettey, LynetteMettey, LynetteMettey, Lynette